fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Mr. Sandman
Bio Mr. Sandman is an American boxer from Philadelphia, known for his speedy punches and brash style. He takes his name from a children's tale about a mythical character who brought sleep to people. When his opponents face him in the ring, they have to make sure they're the ones sending him off to dreamland. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Variations * Dream Mode: '''WIP * '''Wrecking Snat: '''WIP * '''Anger Sleep: '''WIP Character Trait '''Strike Damage: Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Overhead Punch: Mr. Sandman rams his fist downward onto his opponent. * Haymaker: Mr. Sandman jabs his fist at his opponent's face, turning him/her around and back. * Winking Uppercut: Mr. Sandman winks and quickly uppercuts his opponent. * Boxing Groundwave: Mr. Sandman punches the ground, creating a shockwave that hits his opponent when touched. X-Ray Move * Good Night: '''WIP Super Move * '''It's Bedtime: '''WIP Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Dreamland Express: Mr. Sandman taunts his opponent with, "Afraid?" and then does four massive uppercuts at the opponent, accompanied by shaky camera from each hit. His third uppercut sends the opponent's head flying with the spine still attached and his fourth and last uppercut obliterates the opponent's torso, leaving nothing but a lower body with a missing upper body that falls down. * Berserker Rage: Mr. Sandman gets mad and starts punching his opponent in the face three times, with the third time breaking apart the entire head into bloody pieces. The headless opponent falls. * Brutal Death'':'' Mr. Sandman punches the opponent so hard in the face, that their head comes flying off (with the spinal cord still attached to it). He then punches the headless opponent in the chest, which causes blood to erupt from open wound. The opponent then falls on the ground. X-Alitiy * Illegal Move!: Mr. Sandman delivers two Haymaker punches and then a punch to the abdomen, causing the intestines to bleed out. The opponent starts vomiting blood from the impact of the punch and Sandman lifts the opponent and headbutts him/her so hard that it fractures the entire skull like crazy. The opponent is knocked out. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Boxing Myself To Death: Mr. Sandman starts punching himself in the face so hard. His teeth fall out with each punch, with a fourth punch knocking him out dead. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Boxing Tag Team: W.I.P. (with Little Mac) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His design with his regular hairstyle * Kostume 2: His design with the mohawk from Title Defense mode in Punch-Out * Kosplay DLC 1: Solomon Grundy * Kosplay DLC 2: Stone Watcher The Rock from WWE Immortals * Horror Skin: Frankenstein's Monster Battle Intro Mr. Sandman stomps his way to the battlefield. He pounds both of his fists together and says, "You want some of this?!?" Victory Pose Mr. Sandman arrogantly says, "What, it's bedtime now?" He mocks his defeated opponent by pretending to sleep and snore, and then he laughs at him/her. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo